


La próxima cena

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Time, Lemon, M/M, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kanon x Milo] En la vida más allá de la muerte que Athena les ha concedido a sus Santos, dos de ellos se dejarán arrastrar por la espiral de deseos en las que se han envuelto el uno al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La próxima cena

**Author's Note:**

> Yo intentaba hacer un pwp, pero el plot no paraba de intentar meterse D: Tal vez esto tenga una secuela... taaal vez.

La brisa corría suavemente por las colinas cubiertas de hierba que modelaban el paisaje del Elíseo personal de Athena, sacudiendo tiernamente las flores que parcheaban el terreno aquí y allá. Aquel pedazo de cielo era suyo, destinado como un remanso de paz para las almas de sus sirvientes y Santos. Un lugar al que volver y descansar, como el vientre de una madre, antes de reencarnarse para defender la paz y el amor que su diosa representaba.  
Hacía meses que todos los dorados habían muerto, sacrificándose ante el muro de los lamentos para allanar el terreno a sus compañeros. Cual fue la sorpresa para ellos al verse todos allí. Después del desconcierto inicial y unos primeros días más bien caóticos, la rutina se había hecho dueña del lugar, haciendo que las semanas parecieran sólo días y los días horas.

Milo se llevó a la boca el vaso del que había estado bebiendo durante toda la cena, y aunque su cabeza se movía ligeramente para hacerle entender a su amigo que le había oído, la verdad es que no le estaba escuchando en absoluto. Su interés se centraba en la figura espigada de un hombre, apoyado en un rincón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando Camus le sacudió por el hombro, parpadeando al ver la cara de enfado del francés— Perdón...

Su tono sonaba arrepentido, pero las facciones de su rostro sugerían que seguía distraído. Camus suspiró cansado.

—Anda, vete.  
—Pero, ehm...  
—No pasa nada —negó Camus con la cabeza y luego señaló con el pulgar hacia Aioria y Mu, que les acompañaban aquella noche—. No estoy solo.

Milo apretó la boca en una fina línea y mordisqueó el interior del labio inferior mientras pensaba. Pero sus ojos le llevaron de nuevo hacia el hombre, que ahora salía discretamente del salón. Milo asintió y sonrió hacia su amigo, que afirmaba comprensivamente, creyendo que Milo estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó, disculpándose con el resto de compañeros de armas y saliendo casi corriendo por el comedor, chocándose contra una de las sirvientas, a la que agarró de los brazos. La chica parpadeó confusa y sonrió al ver que Milo la soltaba y se frotaba la cabeza con cara de culpa. Esta vez su paso fue más lento, al menos hasta llegar a la salida que el otro hombre había tomado: un porche de piedra que daba a los jardines.

Si Milo hubiera sabido que cuando muriera su alma iba a descansar hasta su próxima reencarnación en aquel paraíso, no se habría preocupado tanto en un principio.  
Se puso de puntillas para otear entre los arbustos, mirando más allá de la escalera blanca, aunque con su altura no le hacía falta. Chasqueó los labios, frustrado al no ver al hombre que buscaba por los alrededores. Se cruzó de brazos debajo del clámide de algodón y trató de usar otros sentidos para la caza. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, no tardando mucho en encontrar el inconfundible rastro de su cosmos.

Milo bajó las escaleras, perdiéndose poco después por un camino angosto poco frecuentado, por el estado de la hierba, que crecía libre dejando sólo un estrecho carril como guía a seguir. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no notó el aumento de cosmos hasta que un cuerpo chocó con él, estrellándolo contra un árbol al lado del precario camino, quitándole el aliento por la presión sobre su pecho.

Milo levantó la mano derecha, agarrándose al hombro del otro, que lo mantenía apresado.  
Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que Kanon aflojara la fuerza que ejercía sobre él sólo para volverlo a apretar aún más, haciendo que levantara un poco los talones del suelo y tosiera.

—¿Por qué me seguías? —interrogó con un siseo mientras entrecerraba los ojos con sospecha.

Milo ladeó la cabeza, apretando los labios. Se los lamió antes de hablar, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Kanon.

—¿Por qué te ibas? —preguntó Milo de vuelta.

Kanon levantó una ceja antes de arrugar las dos y aflojó de nuevo a su presa, esta vez dejando que descansara con normalidad. Se había ido de la cena porque creía que nadie echaría de menos su presencia incomprendida y a veces hasta indeseada, pero no se sentía con ganas de explicárselo a nadie.

Al no obtener respuesta, Milo bajó la mano que tenía apretada en el hombro de Kanon en una caricia hacia su codo, llamando su atención de nuevo. El mayor no hizo ningún movimiento para detener el contacto, pero cuando Milo paró, se separó de él, echando a caminar por el resto de la senda. Unos pasos más allá giró levemente su cara para mirar a Milo antes de desaparecer hacia la derecha. Milo lo siguió, correteando tras él, en una versión infantil de lo que acababa de hacer al salir del comedor.

Escuchó el rumor del agua y pudo adivinar una construcción blanca entre el frondoso entramado de vegetación del bosquecillo. Se guió por el sonido y pronto apareció un templete a los pies de un remanso en un estrecho río, poco más que un torrente primaveral. Podía ver a Kanon en el centro, al menos a su silueta.

Milo apretó los puños y los volvió a aflojar, repitiendo la acción varias veces mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración que de repente se había acelerado, tan solo de ver aquella sombra que suponía era su compañero de armas, aquél al que él mismo dio la bienvenida, más o menos, a la orden. Aquél con el que se había obsesionado desde que murió. Tragó saliva y siguió hacia delante, subiendo los peldaños que le conducían al centro del edificio.

Kanon esperaba de espaldas a Milo, consciente de su mirada insistente sobre él. No era la primera vez que lo sorprendía viéndolo, pero sí la primera que se acercaba tanto a él, teniendo el descaro de seguirlo hacia un lugar tan apartado como aquel kiosco. Kanon lo había observado en suficientes ocasiones como para sentir cierto aprecio por su cuerpo joven, pero una minúscula sensación de responsabilidad le frenaba siempre que tenía pensamientos impuros con alguno de sus ahora compañeros. La distancia que él mismo imponía y que nadie se había atrevido a romper le había estado alejando de esas situaciones, pero la necesidad iba cada día en aumento. ¿Sabría Milo lo que Kanon estaba pensando mientras subía esos peldaños? ¿Se escandalizaría de saber que alguna vez se había atrevido a profanarlo en su imaginación?

Cuando Milo suspiró entrecortadamente a sus espaldas, Kanon sesgó una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez sí lo sabía. O tal vez para él sería una sorpresa. Grata o no, a Kanon poco le importaba, el propio Milo era el que se había puesto en peligro.

El gemelo se dio la vuelta y en dos zancadas anuló el espacio que les separaba, viendo los ojos abiertos de Milo y agarrándolo de la nuca. Subió la apuesta con un beso apretado y demandante, un choque de labios furioso.  
Milo se quejó y levantó las manos hasta el pecho de Kanon, apartando la cara hacia un lado, ya que no podía echarla atrás.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Milo más sorprendido por la fuerza que otra cosa.

Kanon no le dejó decir más, poniendo una mano sobre su rabadilla, juntando sus entrepiernas y volviéndolo a besar. Milo no se apartó esta vez, simplemente abrió la boca para tomar el aire que le estaba quitando. Kanon aprovechó para mordisquearle el labio inferior.  
Milo levantó las manos, Kanon vio el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se preparó para el golpe. Golpe que nunca llegó, ya que las manos de Milo se dedicaron a agarrar temblorosas las mejillas de Kanon, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sacaba tímidamente la lengua, rozando los labios del mayor.

Fue Kanon el que se apartó como si las yemas de Milo quemaran, mirándolo con una expresión estupefacta que a Milo le dio ganas de reír, amargamente, dicho sea. Había fantaseado tanto con la oportunidad de besarlo, de decirle lo obsesionado que estaba con él... y ahora se le escapaba de entre los dedos, literalmente.  
Milo se mordió el interior de la mejilla y luego el labio inferior, soltándolo rápidamente y lamiéndolo mientras tomaba aire para decir algo, cualquier cosa.  
Pero nada salió de su garganta. Sólo un bufido cargado de insolencia y una mirada de soslayo que no demostraba lo nervioso que se sentía.

Kanon analizó la situación, sintiéndose tonto por haberse asustado al ver que Milo le devolvía el beso. Mirando sus reacciones como buscando la respuesta a qué hacer. No había contado con aquella opción, pero tal vez era la mejor de todas. Kanon aún tenía su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Milo, así que volvió a atraerlo, ronroneando mentalmente al notar las manos de Milo aferrarse a sus hombros.

—¿Sí?

Milo levantó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿Sí, qué? —preguntó de vuelta levantando la barbilla un poco.  
—Ibas a preguntar algo antes. —Kanon pegó sus frentes, moviendo la cadera casi imperceptiblemente.  
—Eh... —miró hacia un costado, pensando rápido— Que... qué hacías, pero es obvio que me estabas besando —Milo frunció los labios y estiró los brazos, dejando que colgaran al otro lado de Kanon—. ¿Piensas seguir haciéndolo? —demandó.

Kanon soltó una carcajada que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Así que parecía que los dos compartían intenciones.

—Sí. —aclaró el mayor susurrándole en la oreja, la cual acababa de sacar de su escondite de pelo con la mano libre.

Milo abrió la boca para contestar, pero contuvo un gemido que cortó sus palabras, Kanon le succionaba el lóbulo y aspiraba el olor de su pelo, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole escalofríos a partes iguales. Continuó con sus besos por el cuello y Milo empezó a tironear de su camisa, aunque el cinturón no le dejó sacarla de su sitio.

Kanon nunca se molestaba en cambiar el estilo de su ropa. Por mucho que su hermano le regañara, intentando que se pusiera algo más apropiado para retozar por el Elíseo que Athena guardaba para el alma de sus fieles servidores, simplemente se le hacía extraño llevar cualquier cosa que no fuera su ropa de entrenamiento.

Milo, en cambio, se había adaptado a la perfección, como casi todos los demás. Kanon aprovechó el quitón corto para colar una mano por debajo, subiendo la túnica hasta el borde del trasero de Milo, acariciando la piel. El pequeño empujó un poco a Kanon, intentando que parara las caricias, pero la resistencia sólo dio fuerzas renovadas al gemelo. Levantó más la mano, agarrando la nalga derecha de Milo y apretándola con saña. Milo bufó para disimular su arrebato de vergüenza a la vez que Kanon ensanchaba su sonrisa al comprobar de primera mano que Milo vestía de forma tradicional, sin ropa interior.

—¿¡Qué!? —espetó Milo, inquieto por aquella sonrisa.  
—No, nada... —Kanon rió desde la garganta, agarrando la otra nalga para estrujar las dos. Le dio un beso corto antes de informar— Me gusta tu culo.  
—Ya veo...

Milo no sabía porque había esperado que Kanon fuera un poco menos directo, algo más lento. Tal vez porque su romántico empedernido interior había montado dramas de película con ellos dos como protagonistas y ahora se chocaba con la realidad del deseo de frente.  
Cuando por fin Kanon dejó en paz su culo para frotar sus costados con las manos, suspiró tranquilo y buscó sus labios para un nuevo beso. Kanon le recibió más que dispuesto y empezó a empujarlo hacia uno de los pilares, aunque Milo sólo lo supo cuando su espalda chocó contra él.

Milo jugueteó con el cinturón de Kanon, sin decidirse a desatarlo aunque algo miedoso de poner sus manos en cualquier otro lugar. No quería tocar algún botón que volviera a activar el frenesí de Kanon, no ahora que lo besaba lenta y profundamente, justo como a él le gustaba.

Kanon había decidido que la noche era joven y que aquel premio que acababa de conseguir no se iba a ir a ningún lado, así que en vez de un polvo rápido se dedicaría a explorar por completo.

Se dio tiempo para conocer el interior de su boca, notando como Milo respondía con ansias, enredando sus lenguas y ladeando la cabeza par tomar aire entre incursión e incursión. Kanon revoloteaba sus dedos por encima del clámide, buscando la abertura a la derecha del cuerpo de Milo para colar sus caricias por ahí. Sonrió contra los labios de Milo al comprobar que su túnica dejaba destapado su pectoral izquierdo, aunque la estola se ocupaba de mantenerlo oculto. Kanon retorció el pezón y Milo brincó, casi mordiéndose su propia lengua.  
El mayor fue recompensado por su acción con una mirada furibunda. Aunque el sonrojo en toda la cara de Milo le quitaba credibilidad.

Milo agarró la tela de la camisa de Kanon a la altura del corazón y tiró de él para comenzar un nuevo beso. Aunque a Kanon ya le empezaban a cansar los besos, dejó que el otro obtuviera lo que quería por unos minutos mientras él se ocupaba de quitar el broche que mantenía el clámide en su sitio. Al conseguirlo, separó un poco sus cuerpos y empujó la tela fuera del hombro izquierdo de Milo, agarrándole del cinturón para despegar su espalda de la pared. Oyó el susurro de la prenda cayendo al suelo de piedra y volvió a sonreír sobre los labios de Milo, despidiéndose de ellos con una succión y un lametón húmedo e incitante.  
Cuando se miraron a los ojos ninguno de los dos podía negar que anhelaban más.

Kanon quiso saber si la túnica de Milo era abierta o cosida al costado, pero en vez de usar sus dedos revoltosos bajó la vista para comprobarlo. Un bulto evidente distrajo su atención. Y es que con tanto beso y sin ropa interior que mantuviera a su amigo en su sitio, el pene de Milo apuntaba evidentemente hacia arriba, levantando el quitón con la fuerza de su deseo.  
Kanon se sintió vencedor de una competición que no sabía cuándo había empezado.

Milo se llevó una mano a los labios, tapándolos con el dorso y mirando a Kanon con las cejas fruncidas. Kanon le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de depredador, para después darle un beso tierno en la palma de la mano que dejó a Milo más confuso de lo que ya estaba desde hacía un rato.  
Kanon se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a desatar el cinturón que llevaba Milo. Pronto estuvo en el suelo, haciéndole compañía al clámide. Milo apretó las manos contra el pilar encogiendo los hombros y apretando los labios, con los ojos brillantes por la expectación.  
Pero Kanon se mostró cruelmente lento, dedicándose a desatarle las sandalias con toda la parsimonia que pudo reunir.

Aún así, la respiración de Milo no se acompasaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada roce, con cada beso ocasional en sus muslos, con los mordiscos sobre su rodilla. La túnica, abierta al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, ondeaba con la brisa, dejando ver de vez en cuando su pene erguido, que pulsaba por falta de atención.

Milo levantó los pies cuando las sandalias estuvieron desatadas, empujándolas a un lado con impaciencia. Kanon miró hacia arriba, buscando la expresión de Milo, que seguía medio tapada por una de sus manos. Se relamió los labios, levantando las manos y tirando de la túnica de Milo, dándole a entender que la quería en el montón, con todo lo demás.

—Ya... ¡ya voy!

Milo agarró el hombro izquierdo del quitón, el único lugar donde la prenda estaba cosida, y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, arqueando la espalda en el proceso. Kanon puso las manos en el culo de Milo cuando aún estaba maniobrando con la tela y atrapó el pene en su boca sin ningún tipo de aviso. Fue la primera vez que Kanon escuchó a Milo gemir. El sonido atrajo su atención, aunque había sido casi tapado por la tela, había estado ahí.  
Milo no pudo deshacerse de la túnica, no tuvo el valor de tirarla al suelo. Mordía el algodón y se escondía tras él, aunque ya no tapara su cuerpo.

Kanon no le dio importancia por el momento, aunque apuntó en su agenda mental que quería oír aquel gemido de nuevo, pero alto y claro. De momento se dedicó a darle placer a Milo, llevándole al borde del orgasmo con las atenciones de su boca. Kanon se apartó con una última succión y apretó el glande con el pulgar, notando el líquido preseminal en la yema. Apretó y lamió la cadera de un Milo totalmente desnudo y empalmado. Oyó algún tipo de maldición enterrada en la tela de su túnica y no pudo evitar reírse.  
Milo asomó desde atrás de su quitón arrugado entre sus manos, con ojos inquisitivos.

—Date la vuelta —indicó Kanon, aunque Milo no se movió—. Vamos, te gustará.

Esta vez el menor obedeció a regañadientes, sin saber muy bien si quedarse ahí de pie o apoyarse en el pilar. La respuesta la consiguió en cuanto Kanon le agarró de la cadera para acercar su culo hacia él. Milo tomó aire y se agarró al pilar, abrazándolo y usando la túnica agurruñada para reposar la mejilla en algo más cómodo que la piedra.

Kanon se frotó las manos y luego agarró a Milo de la cadera otra vez, asegurándose así que Milo no escapara repentinamente. Empezó dándole mordiscos juguetones, seguidos de lamidas y algún que otro chupetón por las nalgas, contento por poder volver a jugar con ellas. Cuando se sintió seguro de que Milo le iba a dejar seguir a lo suyo, cambió la posición de sus manos, masajeando con fuerza la parte baja de la espalda que tenía encima. Descubrió con maravilla que a su nuevo amante se le marcaban dos hoyitos justo encima del trasero. Apretó allí, consiguiendo que Milo se sobresaltara. Después continuó su trayecto, masajeando el culo con las dos manos como lo había hecho minutos atrás, cuando el otro aún llevaba ropa puesta.

Kanon frotó uno de esos dedos justo al final de la columna vertebral de Milo y continuó hacia abajo. Abrió un ojo mientras lamía el lugar donde se juntaba el trasero de Milo con sus muslos, le había parecido notar que las piernas de Milo temblaban. Se dio por satisfecho con un gruñido y se puso manos a la obra con lo que tenía planeado. Agarró las nalgas y las separó con las dos manos. Un jadeo y un gemido entrecortado se escucharon por arriba. Kanon notó como todo Milo se tensaba, pero dio por hecho que era por el deseo contenido.

Rozó el ano con el pulgar, notando como se contraía con el toque. Apretó un poco más, tentando, pero se dedicó a frotarlo con lentitud, pensando en lo que le iba a hacer, excitándose en anticipación. Se acercó un poco más, arrastrándose por el suelo y levantando los muslos un poco más para llegar a donde quería. Apartó el pulgar para soplar sobre la entrada de Milo, que tiritó, afianzándose con más fuerza al pilar.

Kanon cerró los ojos cuando lo lamió, y empujó un poco con la lengua, sin poder entrar. Milo estaba demasiado tenso. Se apartó un poco, paladeando su propia saliva en la boca antes de acercarse de nuevo y apretar otra vez, ahora con excedente de líquido. Dibujó círculos y apretó el culo de Milo en sus manos, separándolo todavía más.  
El menor adelantó la cadera, pero Kanon se inclinó para seguirlo y le obligó a levantar de nuevo el culo con el agarre de sus manos.

Milo mordió de nuevo la tela. En realidad lo que hacía Kanon no dolía, sólo le parecía extraño, aunque después de que su lengua volviera a rodear su ano e intentara entrar se rindió a las inusuales caricias. Dobló las rodillas y con algo de timidez separó un poco las piernas, intentando quedar en una posición cómoda para los dos. Intentó relajar todos los músculos que no necesitara tensos y en cuanto lo consiguió, la lengua exploradora de Kanon empezó su excursión tan anhelada por su interior. Kanon gimió de felicidad en cuanto notó como las paredes de Milo lo acomodaban con algo de aprensión. Ladeó la cabeza para poder respirar y sacó la punta de la lengua de donde la había metido, lamiendo la piel sonrosada del trasero de Milo.

Una vez superada la primera barrera todo fue mucho más rápido. Milímetro a milímetro, Kanon fue reclamando sitio en su interior, humedeciéndolo con toda la saliva que podía, llegando hasta donde su lengua, larga y resbaladiza, le permitía.

Milo había empezado a presionarse contra la cabeza de Kanon cuando este decidió cambiar su lengua por un dedo al que Milo dio la bienvenida sin mucho jaleo. Para cuando metió el segundo todo su cuerpo sudaba y Kanon se apiadó de la erección que había ido bajando poco a poco para después volver a subir.  
Masturbó a Milo con brío mientras sus dedos se movían en forma de tijera y entraban y salían escarbando en su interior.

Milo respiraba con dificultad, notando como su interior cedía poco a poco a cada abuso que Kanon creía correcto cometer en él. Tragó saliva tantas veces que creyó que al día siguiente no iba a necesitar desayuno. Contenía los gemidos y jadeaba casi en silencio por costumbre, como hacía cuando se masturbaba, temeroso de que alguien lo descubriera en tan íntimo momento.

Kanon desechó la idea de meter un tercer dedo, el pantalón estaba molestándole desde hacía un buen rato y ya había usado demasiado tiempo preparándole a conciencia. Además, guardaba la pequeña esperanza de repetir lo que estaba haciendo en otra oportunidad. Si la conseguía, empujaría los límites un poco más allá.

Kanon sacó los dos dedos y Milo no tardó en dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo, aún abrazado al pilar. Kanon se entretuvo aflojando su pantalón, dejándolo listo para bajarlo cuando fuera necesario. Se dio un momento para observar a Milo. Su figura alborotada se estremecía, intentando incorporarse usando el pilar como apoyo, sus mejillas sonrojadas se dejaban entrever entre el pelo ondulado que se empecinaba en arremolinarse contra su rostro.  
Kanon levantó la mano limpia y apartó un mechón, consiguiendo que Milo dirigiera su único ojo visible hacia él. El mayor se inclinó y besó a Milo. Un beso tierno, sin ninguna otra intención que hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Milo dejó caer el brazo que los separaba y le agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camiseta, apretando aún más los labios contra los de él. Kanon abrió la boca para tomar aire antes de volver a besarlo con aquella inocencia que parecía fuera de lugar. Milo se aferró un poco más a aquel momento para dejarlo ir en cuanto notó que Kanon se impacientaba.  
Se separó renuente de sus labios y apoyó la espalda en el pilar.

Kanon tiró de su pierna para recostarlo y luego le picó el costado para hacer que se diera la vuelta. Milo reaccionó justo como Kanon quería y una vez lo tenía donde lo estaba buscando se recostó encima de él, no antes de bajar el pantalón justo lo necesario. Se frotó contra él, haciéndole notar el largo de su excitación. A Milo le preocupó más el grueso, aunque olvidó por unos momentos el bulto que se presionaba contra su espalda cuando los dientes de Kanon se dedicaron a clavarse justo lo necesario para ser molesto por sus hombros.  
Milo se sacudió, intentando hacer que Kanon parara, aunque sólo lo consiguió cuando se quejó en alto.

—¡Ey!  
—¿Hmn? —indagó Kanon abriendo un ojo e ignorando a Milo.

Milo bufó, arrugando la nariz y levantando el culo. Kanon sonrió, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba aquella zona de la anatomía de Milo y llevó una mano allí abajo. Se apoyó sobre las rodillas y admiró las líneas de la espalda del otro. Besó la nuca de Milo y después escupió en su mano, llevándola hasta su pene hinchado y repartiendo la saliva antes de intentar penetrar a Milo.

El pequeño estiró los brazos, aunque no intentó alejarse de Kanon. La presión era tanta que creía que iba a explotar, sólo que hacia dentro. Arañó la piedra y se llevó una mano a la boca al notar cómo su cuerpo se abría a Kanon, acomodándolo con dificultad. Kanon bufó varias veces, intentando empujar un poco más, aunque Milo le apretaba tanto que no sabía si iba a poder salir siquiera.

Milo sólo sentía calor y por un momento pensó que eso debía sentirse cuando alguien intentaba arrancarte la piel. Se mordió un nudillo, notando humedad en los ojos y oyendo como Kanon gruñía a su espalda. Milo sorbió la nariz y se apoyó en las manos, decidido a terminar rápido con el dolor. Lo había pasado mucho peor en sus entrenamientos, no digamos en sus peleas. Empujó contra Kanon, notando como sus entrañas se abrían y formando un círculo con la boca abierta, apenas dejando salir algún quejido quedo.

Kanon se sorprendió, intentando echarse hacia atrás, aunque sin conseguirlo. Incorporó el torso, poniendo las manos sobre las nalgas de Milo, cuando miró abajo lo que le sorprendió fue lo que no vio. Separó una de las nalgas de Milo con un pulgar. Allí estaba, dentro de él, enterrado hasta el fondo. Kanon bufó y se quitó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Se dio unos momentos para mirar el resto de Milo, que normalizaba su respiración en cuatro, frente a Kanon y conectado a él.

Kanon empujó un poco y notó como todo el cuerpo de Milo saltaba y volvía a dejar caer la cabeza hacia el suelo. Kanon levantó una ceja y trató de salir un poco para volverse a meter. Le costó, pero lo consiguió con algo de trabajo. Milo volvió a dar ese brinquito y Kanon se lamió los labios. Dedicó un rato a ese ritmo, saliendo un poquito más cada vez, hasta que lo hizo del todo. Le pareció escuchar a Milo suspirar y lo vio desinflarse un poco.  
Kanon lo volvió a lubricar con abundante saliva, directa de su boca a su mano y de sus dedos a él. Milo gruñó, pero volvió a levantar el culo y esta vez Kanon entró con mucha más facilidad.  
Probó unas cuantas embestidas y satisfecho por el resultado decidió que ya era hora de ir a por el plato mayor. Follarse ese culo como era debido.

Empezó con un ritmo constante, ni lento ni rápido, con embestidas medias, nunca entrando del todo, nunca saliendo más allá de donde comenzaba el glande.  
Milo se acostumbró en seguida al trato e intentaba no perder pie, aunque sus rodillas se resbalaban poco a poco. Abrazó su túnica y metió la cabeza dentro. Con las embestidas, su pelo resbaló hacia los lados, dejando la mayoría de la espalda al descubierto. Kanon frotó la espalda con una de las manos y se volvió a agachar sobre él, cambiando a embestidas un poco más cortas.

Estiró la mano, agarrando un mechón de pelo que aún tapaba la piel apiñonada de Milo, con la intención de apartarlo. Miró el mechón en su mano y tuvo otra idea. Siguió el mismo mechón hasta la base de la nuca, donde nacía y estiró de él, haciendo que Milo levantara la cabeza y gimiera por el susto. Kanon se encendió con el sonido y aceleró el ritmo, pero Milo cerró la boca y los ojos, no dispuesto a darle salida a ningún ruido más.

—Vamos... —jadeó Kanon, harto ya de no conseguir lo que venía queriendo desde hacía rato— ¿Por qué no gimes para mí?

Lamió el cuello de Milo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Sus arremetidas se volvieron salvajes y volvió a tirar del pelo ondulado de Milo.

—Para... —jadeó esta vez el menor— ¿Para qué? —consiguió articular, aún con los párpados herméticos.  
—Porque me gusta.

Milo intentó ladear la cabeza, pero Kanon había notado que otra vez faltaba lubricación y salió de él para levantarse, así que el gesto fue en vano.  
El pequeño se dejó caer. Con esta segunda vez había encontrado el placer que había perdido en la primera, acostumbrándose a ser invadido. Kanon no perdió el tiempo y levantó el culo de Milo, escupiendo directamente en él y manejando sus piernas para que diera la vuelta una última vez.

Milo miró hacia abajo, tumbado boca arriba y apoyándose en los codos. Aunque su propia erección estaba a medio gas a Kanon no le podía faltar mucho. No pudo evitar pensar con algo de desasosiego que _aquello_ había estado en él. Y que lo iba a volver a estar en unos instantes, en cuanto Kanon acabara de lubricarse.

El mayor se acomodó entre las piernas de Milo y las levantó para buscar un buen ángulo de penetración. Milo llevó una mano a su entrepierna por inercia. Cuando notó que Kanon apretaba contra él, se agarró los testículos, apartándolos de su camino. No tardó en estar de nuevo dentro de él y Milo dejó caer sus piernas, rodeando la cadera de Kanon con ellas.  
Milo tapó sus ojos con la mano libre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda, dejando que Kanon marcara la velocidad y fuerza de los embites. Abrió la boca, aunque sólo jadeos salían de ella.

Kanon se dejó caer encima de Milo y agarró la muñeca de aquella mano, apartándola de su cara. Tenía pensado reñirlo por no gemir como le había pedido, pero la expresión del otro borró cualquier cosa que tuviera pensada decirle.  
Milo había ladeado la cabeza hacia la mano que le habían arrebatado, tenía las cejas fruncidas y un pequeño hilo de saliva se escapaba de su boca hacia el piso de piedra. Pequeñas lágrimas habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas como si fueran rocío matinal.

—Milo... —llamó— Milo.

Un par de llamadas más y aquellos labios se entromparon, las cejas temblaron al intentar cambiar la forma de su fruncido. Milo abrió un ojo perezosamente. Tragó saliva y volvió a jadear. En sus ojos brillaba un interrogante. Tal vez preguntaba por qué había dejado de embestirle, o por qué le miraba embelesadamente.  
Kanon se detuvo a pensar que quería casarse con aquella expresión, que no quería que nadie más viera el rostro de Milo en aquellos momentos y se preguntó si alguien, alguna vez, había conseguido sacarle ese mohín.

Pasaron unos segundos más y Milo movió la cabeza para encarar a Kanon, preocupado por si algo iba mal. Kanon asaltó sus labios como lo había hecho esa noche por primera vez, con fuerza y sin avisos. Milo gimió con tono interrogante y Kanon lamió sus labios.  
Empezó a besarlo como había aprendido que a Milo le gustaba, profunda y lentamente, moviéndose despacio contra él.

No tardó en notar que la mano de Milo se movía inconscientemente, masturbándose entre sus vientres. Soltó su muñeca para entrelazar los dedos con él. Milo empezó a devolver los movimientos de cadera, aprendiendo a acoplarse a los de Kanon, buscándole a la vez que él.  
Aumentaron el ritmo a marchas forzadas. Milo volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mientras Kanon le atrapaba el cuello entre los dientes y gruñía, embestiéndole con todo lo que tenía, Milo le regaló otro de sus preciosos gemidos. Ronco, sonoro y seguido de otro medio ahogado. Su pelvis se descontroló y Kanon supo que su compañero se acercaba al tan esperado orgasmo, el que él mismo había estado postergando por un rato.

Kanon reacomodó sus rodillas y pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de Milo, levantándolo un poco. Dio rienda suelta a su animal interior y ninguno de los dos tardó en correrse.  
El orgasmo pilló a Milo con el culo en alto y las piernas bien agarradas a la cintura de Kanon, intentando meterlo más adentro si eso era posible. Kanon intentó retirarse, pero las piernas de Milo eran más fuertes de lo que Kanon había calculado, manteniéndolo en su sitio. El mayor se encogió de hombros y continuó con las pocas embestidas que le hacían falta para llegar a su propio clímax.

Momentos después los dos eran un montón jadeante de brazos y piernas por todos lados. Rodaron un par de veces, intentando acomodarse. Al final, quedaron los dos exhaustos sobre el suelo, mirando el techo del templete, a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro.  
Kanon se sentía satisfecho, había cubierto una necesidad que tenía desde hacía un tiempo, descubriendo en el proceso algo que tal vez podía convertirse en un tesoro para él.  
Milo miraba hacia arriba con incertidumbre, notando una inquietud crecer dentro de él. Por mucho que mirara a Kanon en la distancia y soñara con él, por mucho que lo usara como modelo para sus ilusiones románticas siempre había sabido que no eran más que eso: sueños, ilusiones. Historias para irse a dormir. En realidad no conocía a Kanon y no sabía qué esperar de él. Todo su ser quería que esa noche tuviera algún significado para el otro, pero...

Milo notó movimiento a su izquierda. Kanon se estaba levantando. ¿Lo iba a abandonar ahí? Miró hacia el otro lado, sin querer verlo si iba a ser así. Oyó el ruido de ropa y supuso que sería la suya, pero cuando algo hizo impacto contra él vio que era la camisa azul de Kanon, no su túnica blanca. Parpadeó y miró hacia el otro, que le ofrecía la mano, desnudo.  
Se dejó levantar y Kanon lo llevó hasta el rincón donde el kiosco asomaba al remanso de agua, también tenía escalones. Se internaron en el torrente y buscaron la protección de un par de rocas grandes. Kanon estaba frotándose para quitarse el sudor con el agua limpia y transparente, sin prestarle atención. Milo no supo qué pensar, así que le dio la espalda mientras se ocupaba de su propia higiene. Algo se escurría entre sus piernas. Dio un respingo al notarlo y después hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Apartó el pelo de su espalda, llevándolo a un lado y hacia delante.  
Kanon no perdía detalle de Milo, aunque lo hacía de forma discreta. Le dejó tiempo para que se aseara y después se acercó chapoteando a él, en busca de algo que le dijera dónde estaban ahora ellos dos, qué eran.

Milo lo vio chapotear, pero se apartó un poco, apoyando la espalda en una de las rocas grandes y abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho. El agua cubría poco más que sus pies.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más.

—Oye... —empezó Milo.

Kanon se dio la vuelta en el agua y nadó hacia él, arrastrándose lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle bien.

—En unos días... —Milo carraspeó, intentando que su voz sonara más clara y confiada— Tres, tres días. Hay otra cena.

Kanon levantó una ceja, intentando que Milo dijera algo más sin tener que preguntar algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.

—¿Irás? —soltó por fin el menor.  
—No sé... ¿iré? —Kanon levantó una de sus comisuras en una sonrisita encantadora.

Milo frunció el ceño y estiró una pierna, picando con el pie en el costado de Kanon, que intentó alejarse sin éxito.

—Ven conmigo. —terminó por ordenar Milo.  
—Entonces iré. —Kanon afirmó, saliendo del arroyo a gatas y trepando encima del cuerpo de Milo.

Besó con ganas a Milo, que estiró el cuello para obtener un poco más de aquellos labios de los que se había convertido en un adicto.  
Mientras se mimaban en el agua, su ropa quedó olvidada y arrugada en el suelo del templete, como única señal de lo que acababan de hacer.


End file.
